Rivale, et plus si affinité
by Ame-Aky
Summary: Luka est la meilleure chanteuse de sa génération. Mais le jour où elle se voit détrônée de la première place d'un top sur le net par une mystérieuse chanteuse, elle fera tout pour reprendre sa place. Yuri


Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic sur Vocaloid. Il sera court, ne contiendra pas beaucoup d'information, mais c'est normal, ce n'est qu'une base.

Disclaimer: Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Néanmoins, je suis heureuse de pouvoir les faire vivre ici.

J'oublie sans doute des choses, mais tant pis. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre Premier – World Is Mine (Luka Version)<p>

[18:05:26] Anonymous : Hey les gars, vous avez vu sa nouvelle vidéo ?  
>[18:06:01] Anonymous0234 : Quelle vidéo ?<br>[18:06:34] Anonymous0027 : T'es bête ou quoi ? Celle de Miku !  
>[18:06:35] Anonymous : Celle de Miku<br>[18:06:35] Anonymous48 : Ben celle de Miku.  
>[18:06:36] Anonymous176 : La vidéo de Miku<br>[18:07:12] Anonymous0234 : Mais c'est qui Miku ?  
>[18:07:28] Anonymous : … A ce stade là mec, on peut plus rien pour toi.<p>

H*H*H

Lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde fut heureux en l'entendant. Les élèves assis à leurs tables s'étirèrent, ou bien baillèrent. D'autres encore rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, près déjà à quitter le lycée, trop content de leur courte liberté jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle aussi s'étira, les mains levées vers le plafond et le menton rentré dans le cou, les yeux fermés. Elle relâcha finalement son corps en laissant ses bras redescendre vers sa table, commençant à ranger ses affaires. Elle prit les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour travailler et posa son sac sur la table devant elle en se levant. Ses yeux bleus observèrent la salle de classe qui se vidait, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste.

-Alors Luka, bien dormi ? Fit une fille brune aux cheveux courts.  
>-Allons Meiko, je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit-elle d'un air innocent en faisant repasser quelques mèches de cheveux roses derrière ses oreilles, d'un air faussement innocent, un sourire aux lèvres.<br>-Quelle mauvaise foi ! Bon, on y va ?

Luka eut un sourire. Meiko et elle se connaissaient depuis quelques temps déjà, et malgré la célébrité de la fille aux cheveux roses, elle se comportait toujours de la même façon. Toujours aussi taquine, et Luka toujours aussi faussement innocente. Mais ça les faisait rire, et ça leur suffisait. Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire de célébrité, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Luka avait été révélé au public et restait quasiment constamment en tête des hits. La jeune femme aimait savoir son travail apprécié, mais cette soudaine célébrité avait éloigné un certain nombre de ses amis qui avaient tentés de profiter de la situation. Au final, seule Meiko n'avait jamais changé d'attitude à son égard, et son caractère permettait à la starlette d'avoir une relative tranquillité. Il fallait avouer que pour s'en approcher sans raison valable, il fallait braver le regard terrifiant de son amie qui prenait garde à tout ce qu'il se passait. Et jamais Luka ne serait suffisamment reconnaissante envers elle de faire ça. Elle valait bien tous les gardes du corps du monde. Surtout quand on savait qu'elle pratiquait le karaté à haut niveau. Elles quittèrent donc tranquillement la salle de classe, prêtes à rentrer chez elles.

Arrivée à son appartement, la jeune femme salua ses parents rapidement et gagna sa chambre où elle se jeta sur le lit, tête dans l'oreiller. Après un instant de pur bonheur à laisser ses muscles se détendre, elle se releva, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour libérer son visage et éviter de mourir étouffée. Elle passa en position assise, puis se leva totalement pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, devant son ordinateur portable qu'elle alluma. Le temps que celui-ci charge, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, son fauteuil pouvant tourner sur lui-même. Sa chambre était assez sobrement décorée. Bien rangée, les meubles étaient en bois plutôt foncés, dans des teintes assez chaudes rappelant la couleur des feuilles d'érable tout à la fin de l'automne. Elle comptait parmi eux une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de mangas. Surtout de manga en fait. Son bureau était organisé en trois parties : il y avait tout d'abord deux colonnes de chaque côté de celui-ci, contenant principalement des CD's, avec au dessus de celles-ci une planche les reliant. Sur cette planche reposait des livres de cours, calés à l'aide d'un gros dictionnaire de chaque côté. Visiblement, cette planche ne devait pas servir d'étagère à l'origine. Puis il restait le plan de travail, où l'ordinateur venait de finir de s'allumer. Elle entra son mot de passe, faisant apparaître le bureau. L'ordinateur était entouré de divers papiers, la plupart comportant des notes, des phrases, parfois raturés, comme si chaque fois que Luka avait une idée, elle saisissait le premier papier qui lui passait sous la main et écrivait dessus. Ce qui était à peu près le cas, il fallait le dire. A croire qu'utiliser un bloc de papier était trop compliqué pour elle.

Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, elle regarda ses mails. Rien de bien nouveau, sa séance de travail au studio était maintenant pour le lendemain soir. Kaito, un de ses meilleurs amis qui avait dû déménager pour des raisons familiales, lui avait donné aussi de ses nouvelles. Elle lui répondit rapidement, puis une fois fait, alla consulter les divers hits. Tous affichaient sa dernière chanson en tête des classements. Il ne lui en restait maintenant plus qu'un à consulter. Cliquant sur le lien dans ses favoris, la page chargea en à peine quelques secondes. Le top des ventes sur internet venait de s'afficher, et à sa grande surprise, son nom ne figurait qu'à la deuxième place. Haussant un sourcil, elle sortie son téléphone dès qu'il sonna, décrochant.

-Allô ?  
>-Luka, c'est Meiko ! Tu as vu le top de...<br>-Oui, j'ai vu. Je n'avais jamais vu ce nom là auparavant.  
>-Moi non plus, je me demande qui c'est.<br>-Je me renseignerait auprès de mon agence demain. Je te tiens informer.  
>-Okay, on se voit en cours demain alors.<p>

Luka raccrocha, les sourcils froncés et une ride caractéristique de lorsqu'elle réfléchissait apparaissant sur son front. Qui pouvait bien être cette Miku ? Dans les informations, il était indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une artiste indépendante. Etrange, c'était quasiment impossible qu'un artiste indépendant parvienne à percer ainsi. Curieuse, elle cliqua à son tour sur le lien pour acheter la musique. Elle regardait avidement la barre de téléchargement se remplir rapidement, lorsque l'appel de sa mère retentit.

-Luka, on va manger, tu viens ?  
>-Oui, j'arrive !<p>

Une fois le chargement achevé, Luka se leva. Elle écouterait cette musique plus tard. Pour le moment, il était l'heure de manger, et à l'odeur, elle devinait sans peine qu'il y aurait du thon au menu !

H*H*H

Tortillant une mèche de cheveux rose autour de son index, Luka attendait assise dans un lourd fauteuil en cuir noir, en face de son agent qui passait un coup de fil. Il essayait de savoir désespérément qui pouvait être cette Miku qui depuis hier remplaçait son artiste vedette en tête du top des ventes sur le net. Celui-ci abordait un air concentré, les cheveux d'un violet remarquable, longs, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil malgré le fait qu'il soit à l'intérieur. Seuls ses sourcils indiquaient la perplexité dans laquelle il était plongé en écoutant son interlocuteur.

-Je vois... Oui, d'accord. Très bien, merci quand même. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Luka, se laissant aller au fond de son propre fauteuil en soupirant. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé sur l'artiste dont tout le monde parlait.

-Pfiou... Désolé Luka, impossible de trouver la moindre information à son sujet.  
>-Je vois... Ca ne fait rien, je suppose.<br>-Oui... Mais c'est étrange. Cette fille est apparu comme ça, de nul part. Apparemment, personne ne sait qui elle est.

Luka eut l'air légèrement contrariée, passant son index sous ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Peu importe qui était cette fille au final, elle ne tiendrait sans doute pas longtemps dans le top. Tout du moins, c'était ce que Luka essayait de se dire, tentant vainement de se convaincre elle-même. Car elle l'avait entendu, la musique de cette fille. Et avec la voix et le talent qu'elle avait, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit juste de passage dans le paysage artistique. Surtout avec son identité ainsi cachée.

-Et qu'en est-il des voies moins... légales, Gakupo ?  
>-Tu veux dire remonter son adresse et trouver son identité grâce à un hacker ? Impossible, apparemment certains ont déjà essayé, et tous se sont cassés les deux.<br>-Comment ça ? Demanda avec curiosité la jeune femme.  
>-Ils ont essayé de la tracer, mais ils tombaient chaque fois sur 4chan, et à partir de là ne parvenaient pas à remonter quoi que ce soit.<br>-D'accord... Tant pis. Bon, il est l'heure de travailler ! On va enregistrer en studio ?  
>-Oui, allons-y.<p>

Tout deux se levèrent de leurs sièges. Luka avait déjà un sourire aux lèvres, et commençait à chantonner quelques paroles, pensant déjà à ce qu'elle allait enregistrer, particulièrement heureuse d'avoir à le faire. Elle aimait chanter, plus que tout au monde. Ca faisait parti intégrante d'elle-même, c'était plus qu'une simple passion ou qu'un métier. C'était sa vie. Et plus que tout, elle était heureuse de pouvoir en vivre et en faire profiter d'autres gens. Oui, elle aimait ça, chanter pour les autres, et aussi pour elle. Alors aller enregistrer cette chanson était un vrai bonheur pour elle. Dans ces moments là, elle avait l'impression que le monde était à elle.

Elle s'avança à travers les couloirs menant au studio d'enregistrement. Ils allaient occuper la salle numéro cinq, comme d'habitude. Luka passa la porte avant Gakupo et ôta sa veste qu'elle laissa tomber sur un des tabourets se trouvant devant la table de modification. L'ingénieur du son était déjà là, prêt à travailler. Après un rapide salut, elle entra dans la salle d'enregistrement aux murs blancs et se dirigea vers le micro. Elle prit le casque qu'elle mit sur ses oreilles. Après de brèves instructions qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à chanter. La musique se lança en même temps qu'elle chantait, plutôt douce avant de devenir plus rapide après les premiers mots. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé ce morceau et avait bien l'intention de finir de l'enregistrer ce soir. Surtout qu'une fois lancé, elle pourrait ainsi regagner sa première place. Après tout, elle était bien la meilleure chanteuse depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Les notes s'enchaînaient, et Luka chantait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, connaissant parfaitement le rythme de la musique et les paroles. Les derniers mots arrivèrent finalement, et la lycéenne était plutôt contente de son travail. Elle réécouta l'enregistrement, et tout lui semblait être bon. Avec un sourire, elle hocha la tête lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle voulait que cette version soit la définitive. Reposant le casque, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la salle d'enregistrement et la franchit tranquillement, se dirigeant vers Gakupo, les mains derrière le dos, attendant son avis.

-Alors, comment tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle avidement.  
>-Parfaite, comme d'habitude. Rappelle-moi rapidement le titre, qu'on puisse l'enregistrer maintenant ?<br>-World is mine, répondit Luka en souriant.  
>-Parfait, on a plus qu'à la convertir, et on devrait pouvoir la lancer bientôt en aperçu de ton prochain album.<br>-Génial ! Merci, Gaku-kun !  
>-He, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Répondit-il, l'air visiblement contrarié bien qu'amusé en réalité. Bon, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu as sans doute encore un tas de trucs à faire.<br>-Oui, tu as raison.

Luka récupéra sa veste tandis que Gakupo vérifiait que l'ingénieur avait correctement fait les dernières manipulations. Elle la mit, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-A bientôt, Gaku-kun !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, fermant déjà la porte. Mais elle se doutait qu'il devait s'énerver. Avec un sourire, elle rentra chez elle. L'enregistrement avait été rapide, mais ça avait été épuisant. Réussir un enregistrement du premier coup était rare.

Mais maintenant que c'était fait, plus rien ne pourrait venir troubler son bonheur. Bientôt, elle regagnerait sa place de première au classement, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.


End file.
